The Last Name Remix
by TakatoRikku
Summary: Oneshot: What if Light was a little sneakier towards the end with Mikami Teru? LXM, mass deaths!


Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.

Summary: What if Light was a little sneakier towards the end with Mikami Teru?

**The Last Name: Remix**

"36... 37... 38... 39... 40!" Teru screamed, nearly frothing at the mouth. Aizawa, Matsuda and Mogi all flinched, while the SPK minus Near braced themselves for death.

Nothing happened. Near's eyes took on a steely glint and he raised them to meet Light.

Light was shocked. _Light... L... Kira. You've lost._

Near went on to explain how he had switched both the fake Death Note and the real one's pages, without Mikami ever noticing. Gevanni had stolen the real notebook from Mikami's bank deposit box and replaced it with a meticulously handcrafted fake. He showed the real notebook to Light, and even pointed out that he could see Ryuuk. Light noticed that Takada's name was written in the notebook, seconds before he had written her name down on his scrap. Therefore, Mikami had been the one who had killed her, not him!

"God, you said you were being watched and couldn't make a move!" Mikami said fearfully, shaking in the arms of his captor. "With Takada in that situation, it was my duty to..."

Light exploded. "YOU IDIOT!" he screamed. "I told you NOT to do anything unnecessary until today!"

Near calmly sat there, notebook in hand as he pointed out each and every thing he did to foil Light, right down to the tee. Light was approached by one of the SPK, who attempted to handcuff him. He broke away and slammed back into a wall. He listened as Near told him how he had cooperated with Mello, how combined they were even better than L had been, how much better they were at capturing him, Kira.

Light began to laugh, laugh maniacally. "Listen up," he said, somewhat crazily. "I am Kira. I am Kira!"

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Light laughed, grinning wildly at Near's overly calm face. "You, who call me a murderer, can you murder me? Huh? Kid?"

"You are going to jail, Light," Near said, twisting a lock of his hair around his finger. "For life. Death is too good for you."

"Really?" Light asked, craning his neck to the side. "Mikami. How long has it been now?"

Near's, and everyone else's eyes widened. Mikami laughed loudly, checking his watch from his handcuffed wrists. "Three minutes 54... 55... 56..."

Near turned his eyes to Light, who smirked just as Mikami counted to four minutes. Suddenly, Gevanni screamed out, dropping his gun. He clutched his chest and collasped to the floor, dead.

"You..." Near whispered. "How did you?!"

Light began to laugh, as the SPK members began to die one by one, with Halle Lidner dying last, shooting herself in the temple. Her blood splashed onto Near's face as he sat there, horrified.

"You think you're so smart, don't you Near?" Light laughed as his own investigation team began to die. "You think you had me all figured out, that you were always one step ahead of me! Listen to me:"

He walked forward and knealt down in front of the child, leaning forward to nearly touch noses. "You. Are. Inferior!"

Light stood up again, ignoring Near's frozen look of shock as Matsuda fell to the ground, having been shot by Aizawa, who then died of a heart attack as he cursed Light's name.

"Did you really think I wouldn't suspect this?" Light asked, walking around. "You almost had me at first, very nearly had me! It was only until yesterday morning that I realized what you were up to, and sent a message to Mikami with my phone while I was using the washroom. I had him test out his 'real' notebook to make sure it was in fact, still real. My suspicions were confirmed when Aizawa didn't die."

"Aizawa?" Near's head shot up. Light sneered.

"I knew you two were collaborating," he said, answering Near's unasked question. "I had all of my team's phones tapped."

"I see."

"When we realized that the notebook was a fake, I sent another message to Mikami, telling him to get a shovel and go to a place where I had buried a page of the first notebook, many years ago," Light said, reveling in his victory. "It was decided by my teenage self that I should always have a backup page."

He raised his arms up and laughed again, feeling too happy for words. "And look where my intelligence has gotten me!" he cried. "L's successor's, soon to be dead, and all opposition to Kira, to me, gone!"

Near looked at Light deeply. "So, then I've lost," he said. "You've most likely written my name down with a timed death right? So it's only a matter of time before I die. You know I'm not armed as well, nor can I use a gun. You've won. Kira."

Light smiled wickedly, liking how he was addressed as his namesake. "I had Mikami write in the second fake notebook to keep you thinking that you had won," he explained, though he probably didn't need to since Near had already deduced this. "But right afterwards, when you were in the middle of your mighty speech, he rewrote all the names in the page he retrieved just this morning, dooming you all! Mikami!"

Mikami Teru looked up eagerly. "Yes God?" he asked almost lovingly.

Light's eyes grew cold. "How much longer?"

Mikami looked excitedly and glanced at his watch. "Thirty seconds!" he cried, before searching David Hoope's body for the handcuff keys. He quickly freed himself and went to stand beside his God. "Twenty-one seconds, God!"

"Any last words, oh mighty Nate River?" Light asked with humor in his voice.

Near bowed his head down. "You are no god," he whispered. "You're just a simple-minded murderer."

He collapsed to his stomach, crying out in childish pain as his heart began to burn. "M-murderer!"

Light's smile was wiped off his face as he watched Near die. Once the boy stopped moving, he stepped forward and placed his foot on the snow-haired boy's head and rolled it around a bit. "You foolish child," he muttered quietly. "Inferior to L in every way, you're a disgrace to him. Mikami! Let's go."

Mikami picked up the real notebook, Ryuuk's and looked at his God, his new ruler of the Earth happily. "Yes, my God!" he said, bowing his head in respect. "Let's create a new world!"

They heard a car pull in out front, and walked out the red door to see a Mercedes sedan parked a few feet away. The tinted window rolled down and Misa waved from the driver's seat.

"So can I announce our engagement yet?" she asked. Light merely smiled, finally taking in her breathtaking form.

Though she was no where near as intelligent as Takada had been, Misa was still very useful and quite beautiful and famous. She wouldn't make the perfect queen Takada would have, but she would be a fine queen nonetheless.

"I still have to buy you an engagement ring, Misa-Misa," he said, getting into the backseat as Mikami got into the front. Misa beamed at him and pointed her finger to the city.

"Then ring shopping, here we come!" she cried, putting the car in gear.

As they drove back into Tokyo, Light looked out the window of the car. Buildings and people passed his vision, and he smiled to himself. Soon, the world would be perfect. Soon... They would have a new god.

Kira.


End file.
